


Just Glad To Have You Back In My Arms:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Guns, Hostage Situations, Hugs, Hunger/Hungry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Showers, Slash, Sleep/Sleeping, kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Grace go over to crash at Steve's place, They talked about what had happened, What happens when Steve & Danny are alone?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Just Glad To Have You Back In My Arms:

*Summary: Danny & Grace go over to crash at Steve's place, They talked about what had happened, What happens when Steve & Danny are alone?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Grace Williams, & her father, & Steve's partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams all came into the house later that evening, after taking care of what happened at the crime scene, Steve was so scared that he was gonna lose his family that night, Danny was more afraid, cause he thought he wasn't gonna go back to this wonderful life, that he & Steve built together, after the shootout, & hostage situation at the ballroom.

 

"I am gonna get a quick shower, & check on Charlie, & Dog", He went upstairs, & he found that the little boy was snuggled into his race car bed, & he had no worries in the world, as he slept on. Meanwhile, Grace threw her arms around her father fiercely, never wanting to let go. "Thank you, Danno, Thank you for being a hero, Saving me & my friends tonight". "Monkey, You are the most important person to me, Besides your papa, Anytime, I **_will be_** there for you, You know that, Right ?", he looked into her eyes, as he said that.

 

"I know that, Danno, I know, I love you so much", The Young Teenager kissed him on the cheek, & he kissed her back, saying, "Right back at ya, I am crazy about you", She smiled, & said, "I am crazy about you too, I am gonna get something to eat, & head for the showers, Goodnight". She headed for the kitchen. Steve comes down in one of his sleep shorts, & tank top, Danny thought he looked delectable like that, & he told him so.

 

"Well, Thank you, Danny, You look very good in that suit", They shared a tender kiss, They held each other, & Steve closed his eyes, & murmured against his lover's ear, "I am just glad to have you back in my arms again, Danno". The Loudmouth Detective said with emotion, "Me too". The Five-O Commander said, "Charlie is sleeping like an angel, I told Dog, He could stay, No point in driving this late at night", Danny nodded, & said, "Good call". Grace came over to them, & hugged them both.

 

"I love you, Guys, Thanks for rescuing all of us tonight", She kissed them both on the cheek, & they returned the gesture, "Let's all go to bed now", The Former Seal said, Danny was all for it, & he said, "Yeah, We got a busy day tomorrow". Grace nodded, & they all walked up with their arms around each other's waists, as they were ready to settle in for the night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
